<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch time at Rose Apothecary by dazedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249418">Lunch time at Rose Apothecary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter'>dazedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick don't usually close the store for lunch, but today they did. Fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch time at Rose Apothecary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little fic I wrote on my lunch break today. </p><p>Set during season 6.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! </p><p>- dazedwriter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick tightened his grip on David's hips and slammed his hard cock into him from behind. David was bent over the small desk they had in the storeroom of Rose Apothecary. He was gripping onto the desk so tightly that his knuckles were white.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Patrick, fuck you feel so good" David moaned, pushing his hips back and grinding onto Patrick. David's hard cock was pressed up between his stomach and the desk. Each time Patrick thrust forward, his cock rubbed against the grain of the wood. David moaned each time. Patrick kept a steady pace, thrusting his hard cock steadily into his fiance's ass. </p><p>It was lunch time at Rose Apothecary. Whilst they usually took it in turns for lunch, today they decided to close the store. They had some business to attend to, inventory related, but before they could get to that, Patrick accosted him in the storeroom. Turns out there was other business that took precedence. </p><p>Patrick leant forward, as close to David's ear as he could get from that angle and whispered "tell me what you like, David".</p><p>"Fuck, Patrick, you, I like you, fucking me. Your cock is so big and thick, you feel so good inside me, baby. I love it when you take control like this, bending me over the desk and fucking me hard." David replied, in between pants and groans of pleasure.</p><p>Patrick moaned. He loved hearing David be vocal during sex. Hearing David tell him what he wanted was such a turn on. Patrick remained leant forward, pulling his cock out nearly all the way, before slamming into David with one big thrust, nudging that sweet spot inside. </p><p>"FUCK" yelled David. "Fuck, Patrick, yes, right there, right there it's so good." </p><p>David's hands were clambering for something to hold onto, but the desk was clear. He turned his head to look back at his fiance, who was pounding into him furiously. Patrick had the most wonderful sex face. David absolutely loved watching it's many stages. His facial expressions were so expressive.</p><p>"Patrick, I need to see you." moaned David, reaching behind to grab Patricks hip, steadying him. Patrick slowed. </p><p>David pushed himself up off the desk a bit and turned his head, craning his neck to see Patrick. "Shall I flip over?"</p><p>Patrick pulled out of David, his hard cock aching to be back inside him immediately. David flipped himself, his back on desk, pulled his knees to his chest and spread his legs. Patrick looked down at his fiance, spread eagle in the storeroom of the business they both own, ass hole ready, cock hard and aching to be touched. He learnt forward and slowly started stroking David's cock. David moaned, thrusting up into Patricks hand. </p><p>"I need you inside me" breathed David, grabbing Patricks arm and gripping it. Patrick took his hand off David's cock and slid back inside him with a groan. </p><p>"You feel so fucking good, David." Patrick looked down at his fiance, who had now grabbed his own cock and was eagerly stroking it in time with Patricks thrusts. He looked so fucking good, stroking himself like that while Patrick was inside him.</p><p>"Nice view?" David smiled, staring up at Patrick who was watching him jerk himself off quite intently. 

</p><p>"Oh fuck yes, the best." said Patrick, leaning forward and kissing him hard. He continued to thrust into him, David's hand between them stroking his cock. </p><p>"Patrick...." David panted</p><p>Patrick could tell he was close. He angled David's hips slightly, looked David right in the eyes, before doing one big thrust. David cried out as he came, maintaining eye contact with Patrick as he did so. His hand and stomach covered in cum.</p><p>Watching and feeling David come was enough to tip Patrick over the edge. He gave one last big thrust, leant forward and kissed David right as he came. He kept his lips on David's until he finished. He pulled back gently, looking down at David with a smile. David was looking up at him with that glint in his eyes that only comes from being properly fucked. Patrick pulled out of him slowly, disposing the condom and throwing it in the trash. They stopped routinely using condoms a while ago, but they still used them for storeroom quickies. Easy clean up. He walked back to the storeroom where David was cleaning himself up with some tissues. He pulled David in for a deep kiss. </p><p>"My god, I love you" said David, as they pulled apart. </p><p>"I love you too" said Patrick, smiling up at him. </p><p>They kissed again, arms wrapped around each other, basking in the glow of post storeroom sex. </p><p>"Hmm shall we shut every lunch time?" David laughed, rubbing Patricks shoulders.<br/>
"I could get used to this."</p><p>Patrick had a look in his eye that said no, but David couldn't help but banter.</p><p>"I'd love to say yes, but it's bad for business to shut everyday for half an hour. That's a lot of business lost."</p><p>David sighed "Why do you have to be so sensible?!"</p><p>Patrick smiled "You're more sensible than you think David Rose."</p><p>David's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"</p><p>"Well you've decided to marry me, I think that's a pretty sensible decision." Patrick laughed, rubbing David's arm before heading through the curtain to the store. </p><p>"Time to reopen, David! Pull your pants up, we've got business to attend to!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. </p><p>If you want, find me on tumblr: https://dazedl.tumblr.com</p><p>Always happy to take prompts! </p><p>-dazedwriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>